


The Gay Test

by littlemilonugget



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gay Mess Kara Danvers, Is lena gay?, Kara Danvers Has a Crush on Lena Luthor, Mutual Pining, i think we all know the answer to that, the gay test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemilonugget/pseuds/littlemilonugget
Summary: In which Agent Alex Danvers and Detective Maggie Sawyer use their combined sleuthing skills to determine whether or not Lena Luthor, the CEO of L-Corp whom Kara has a major crush on, is in fact, a raging homosexual.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, side Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 51
Kudos: 446





	1. A Rant, A Crush and A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoy this. texts are in italics

“Say it Kara.”

“Come on little Danvers, just admit it.”

When Kara agrees to dinner and movie night with her older sister and her girlfriend, this is not how she’d expects the night to go. It starts out just fine. Alex and Maggie arrive at 7 with a carton of beer and a large bag of Chinese takeout. Kara is excited to find a significant proportion of the bag consisting purely of potstickers, which happens to be her favourite food in the world.

The food is consumed while the girls watch Toy Story 1 and 2, and it isn’t until they are taking a break before the 3rd movie that things start to go sideways. Kara hears her phone buzz on the table in front of her. She reaches forward to unlock it, seeing a notification from her newest friend in National City, Lena Luthor. As CEO of L-Corp, Lena has an extremely busy schedule, but she always makes time for Kara. Kara smiles while reading the message.

 **Lena** : _Hey Kara, apologies for contacting you at such a late hour but I was wondering if you would care to have brunch with me tomorrow. There is a new vegan place that is supposed to be quite good and I was hoping you would try it with me. Would you be interested? -Lena_

Kara chuckles lightly at the formal tone in Lena’s message. The CEO hadn’t quite grasped the concept of casual texting yet and it was honestly adorable. She is still smiling softly as she types out a reply.

 **Kara:** _yes I’m free!!! I would love to :)_

 **Kara:** _wait its vegan so will it be healthy? ://_

A reply came in only a few seconds later.

 **Lena:** _I’m sure we can find something to satisfy your stomach. Shall I confirm our booking then?_

 **Kara:** _ok im trusting u then_

 **Kara:** _yes book us in I’m excited to see u I feel like its been so long!!_

 **Lena:** _It has indeed been a while. I must continue to work now I am loaded with paperwork. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow._

 **Kara:** _don’t work too hard :)_

 **Kara:** _have a goodnight Lena_

 **Lena:** _Goodnight Kara xx_

Kara couldn’t help but blush at the sight of the two little x’s in Lena’s last message. She grins to herself and places her phone back on the table. It’s only then that she looks up to see both Alex and Maggie watching her with strange expressions.

“Who was that,” Alex asks curiously.

“Oh just Lena,” Kara replies. She frowns as Alex and Maggie exchange knowing expressions before continuing to just stare at her weirdly.

“Why do you guys keep looking at me like that?” Alex just sort of sighs and looks at Maggie again. They have a silent conversation that involves a lot of eyebrow raising and side looks in Kara’s direction. Eventually they both walk and sit on the couch opposite Kara. Kara looks between the two of them nervously and she waits for one of them to speak. It’s Alex who finally breaks the silence.

“Kara, I think we need to have a talk about Lena.” Kara glares at her and jumps up angrily.

“Are you serious? I thought you’d gotten over this whole not trusting Lena thing. She’s a good person who’s nothing like her brother I know her, and I know that she is good. Maybe if you’d just give her a chance instead of judging her then you’d see it too. You said you believed me when I said we could trust her were you lying all this time?” Alex goes to say something but Maggie holds up a hand and cuts in hurriedly.

“Relax little Danvers this isn’t about that. We believe you when you say she’s a good person.” Kara releases the tension in her shoulders.

“So, what’s this about Lena then?” she asks, dropping back onto the couch. Alex chuckles.

“Well if you let me talk then maybe you would know by now.” Kara grins sheepishly and gestures for Alex to continue.

“Well it’s just that Maggie and I have been noticing some things recently, about how you act around Lena and we just…” she trails off awkwardly and looks at Maggie. Maggie rolls her eyes and turns to Kara.

“Little Danvers are you aware that you have a ginormous crush on Lena Luthor?” she says bluntly. Alex smacks her on the arm as Kara’s jaw falls open.

“I don’t..”

“Yes you do,” Alex rudely interrupts before she even gets to finish her denial. Kara glares at her furiously.

“Say it Kara.”

“Come on little Danvers, just admit it.” Kara sighs dramatically and drops her head into her hands.

“Fine! I have a huge crush on Lena Luthor are you happy?”

“Yes except why haven’t you made a move yet?” Maggie asks. Kara lifts her head out of her hands.

“Because she’s not gay.”

“Oh no she definitely is,” Maggie says confidently. Even Alex looks a little unsure.

“How do you know?” Alex asks. Maggie raises her eyebrows at her.

“Are you doubting me Danvers? I just know. Wanna bet?”

“Oh, you’re on! 20 bucks and a bottle of whisky says she’s not into women," Alex responds quickly.

“Done deal. Hope you’ve got your cash ready because I’m about to prove to you that Miss Lena Luthor is indeed a lesbian.”


	2. Late Night Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short version of last chapter from Lena's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy :)

Lena Luthor is a lot of things. She’s powerful, she’s independent and she’s hardworking. But right now, she’s confused and a bit upset. Because Lena Luthor has just realised that she’s in love with her best friend, who she is positive will never love her back.

Lena is at work when the feeling first hits her. She’s had a rough day, so her first thought was to text Kara and ask if she wanted to go to brunch tomorrow. She’s not sure how to go about initiating a text conversation, usually she either calls, or it’s Kara who starts it. After a lot of drafting, she finally decides on a message that she hopes is suitable.

 **Lena:** _Hey Kara, apologies for contacting you at such a late hour but I was wondering if you would care to have brunch with me tomorrow. There is a new vegan place that is supposed to be quite good and I was hoping you would try it with me. Would you be interested? -Lena_

She rereads it a few times before pressing send. It takes a minute for a reply, but she breathes a sigh of relief when Kara actually sounds excited to join her. She grins giddily, the catches sight of the huge pile of paperwork on her desk. Not wanting to be rude, she texts Kara saying she has to go.

 **Lena:** _It has indeed been a while. I must continue to work now I am loaded with paperwork. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow._

 **Kara:** _don’t work too hard :)_

 **Kara:** _have a goodnight Lena_

She frowns a bit when Kara’s messages come through. No-one’s ever cared enough to tell her not to work too hard, and usually the only person who said goodnight to her was Jess. She feels a weird feeling in her stomach, one she hasn’t felt since she dated Jack all those years ago. Dropping her head forward onto the desk, Lena lets out a long groan.

Yep, she is in love with Kara.


	3. Girls Like Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brunch with Lena and Kara is a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

Kara’s knee bounces nervously as she waits for Lena at the Vegan café. She sips on her apple juice and tries not to get up and run. Now that she admitted out loud to liking Lena, it’s making it a lot harder for her to act normal around her. Besides, what Alex and Maggie don’t know, is that what Kara has isn’t just a crush. Kara is head over heels, well and truly, in love with Lena Luthor. So that’s great.

She hears the familiar sound of heels clicking across the floor and looks up to see Lena striding towards her. Kara’s jaw practically drops onto the floor as Lena slides into the seat opposite her, flashing her with a signature Luthor smirk. 

“Hope you weren’t waiting for too long, darling,” she says, looking mildly concerned. Kara almost chokes on her apple juice when Lena calls her darling. She shakes her head quickly and attempts to get her nerves under control. 

“No, no I got here early.” Lena looks relieved. The waiter comes to take their order and Lena orders what sounds like a very fancy salad. Kara, upon realising she hasn’t looked at the menu, scans the first page and sees the word ‘burger’. She internally shrugs to herself and orders her first ever vegan burger. 

Brunch goes smoothly after that. Kara relaxes enough to hold a conversation like a normal person, although she does accidentally knock the salt shaker over when Lena calls her cute. They finish their food and even Kara has too admit that it was pretty good. Although she insists that it loses value points for being ‘too healthy’. Lena laughs loudly at that and Kara is proud of herself for being the cause. 

Everything is going well until they leave the café. The weather got quite a bit colder while they were inside, and as they step outside the wind hits them full force. Lena almost falls over in her heels, but Kara manages to catch her and hold her upright. That wouldn’t be so bad, but it’s at that moment that Maggie and Alex arrive on the scene. 

Alex’s car pulls up next to them and she pokes her head out the window grinning. 

“Need a ride, ladies?” she shouts over the wind. Kara wants to say no, but she thinks Lena would prefer the shelter, so she nods, and they stumble over to the car. Once safely in the backseat, Maggie turns around and grins at the two of them. 

“So, did you enjoy your date?” Kara glares at her for her choice of words but also is curious to hear Lena’s response.

“It was lovely, thank you. Kara ate vegan food and I think she quite enjoyed it actually,” Lena says with a smile in Kara’s direction. Maggie looks impressed and Kara just shrugs and nods. 

Maggie turns back to the front and has a whispered conversation with Alex. Kara doesn’t even want to know what they’re saying so she tunes them out and watches people walking their dogs out the window. She tunes back in however, when Maggie says ‘lesbian’, in whisper that is much too loud, and Alex shushes her quickly. Kara glares at Maggie when she turns around in her seat again. 

“So, Lena, would you like to come to dinner at Kara’s on Friday?” she asks. Lena looks surprised but almost flattered. 

“I would love to if that’s ok with you Kara,” she replies, turning to give Kara a questioning look. Kara just nods and gives her a wide smile. She doesn’t think she could say no to that face even if she wanted to. It’s only when she turns back to see Maggie’s smirk that she thinks maybe she made a mistake.

“Well that’s excellent news. Usually it’s just the three of us, so Kara doesn’t have a snuggle buddy when we watch movies. But now we won’t have to hear her complain the whole night because she’ll have you.” Kara’s mouth fully drops open and she turns bright red after hearing what Maggie just said. She looks over at Lena, who is somehow completely calm.

Maggie turns back to the front to see that they have arrived at L-Corp. 

“Well, here’s your stop Lena. Can’t wait to see you on Friday,” she says with an innocent smile, “It’s going to be a lot of fun.” The smile gets significantly less innocent after that.

“Yes, well I certainly look forward to it,” Lena responds, climbing out of the car, “Bye Kara, thank you for joining me today.”

“It was great and fun,” Kara manages to stutter through her mild shock. Lena smiles and shuts the door so Alex can drive off. 

Maggie turns and grins at Kara before turning and plugging her phone into the aux. She scrolls for a minute before selecting something and soon ‘Girls like Girls’ blasts through the car. 

Kara drops her head into her hands and sighs. It’s going to be a long week.


	4. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's about to get started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm trying to use American terminology since its set in America. I'm Australia so if there's anything that doesn't make sense please let me know. It took me a while to work out that trackies are called sweatpants so... hopefully its all good though. Thanks :)

The wait until Friday was a wild ride. It consists of Maggie trying to compile a list of ways to tell if a girl is gay, Kara freaking out over texts from Lena, and Alex drinking large amounts of whiskey in an attempt to cope.

For Lena, the wait is just as bad. She has been overthinking the car ride after brunch, particularly the whisper conversation held between Alex and Maggie. She overheard a few words including her own name, Kara’s crush, something about a bet and a very loud exclamation of ‘lesbian!’

So naturally, Lena has decided to step up her game and try and see if perhaps Kara is interested. From what she heard in the car it seems like maybe there could be a chance for her. She might as well shoot her shot right? The two have been texting back and forth multiple times a day, and Lena has attempted to throw in a few flirty lines to see how Kara responds. For example, last night when Kara texted her:

 **Kara:** _hey Lena u better be on ur way home_

 **Kara:** _it’s way too late to still be working_

 **Lena:** _I’m almost finished for the night_

 **Kara:** _noooo_

 **Kara:** _u need to go home and get some rest_

 **Lena:** _Ok fine. I’m heading home now._

 **Kara:** _good u promise?_

 **Lena:** _Yes, I promise_

 **Lena:** _Shouldn’t you be sleeping anyway?_

 **Kara:** _I’m going to sleep now_

 **Kara:** _sweet dreams Lena xx_

 **Lena:** _They’ll certainly be sweet if you’re in them ;)_

 **Kara:** _:0 <3_

Encouraged by that response, Lena has continued to flirt with Kara all week. Kara’s usual response involves getting all flustered, and occasionally dropping whatever she is holding at the time.

Until eventually, Friday is here. Kara has been stressed for the entire day. She struggles to decide on her clothes for the day, and she is incredibly jumpy at work. She spills coffee on three different papers of importance and gets yelled at six times by her very grumpy boss.

Going home at the end of the day is a huge relief, until she realises who will be in her apartment later that night. So, in a state of panic, she drinks half a cartoon of orange juice and stress cleans the entire apartment before anyone arrives. She decides to dress comfy, because if she’s going to be embarrassed all night then she might as well be wearing her most comfortable sweatpants at the same time.

Then, all too soon the door swings open to her apartment and Alex and Maggie barge in, pizza in Maggie’s arms and several bottles of wine in Alex’s. They dump everything on Kara’s bench, and both wrap her in a giant hug. After they finally detach themselves, they step back and a wicked grin appears on Maggie’s face.

“Tonight’s the night, little Danvers. I am about to prove to you both that Lena really does put the ‘L’, in L-Corp.” Even Alex snorts a little at that one.

“How long did it take you to think of that Sawyer?” she says sarcastically. Maggie wiggles her eyebrows cheekily.

“Several days,” she responds.

Suddenly there is a sharp knock at the door. Kara startles and trips over her own feet walking to the door. Maggie’s grin gets wider, if possible, and Alex just sighs and pours two glasses of wine. Kara swings the door open to reveal Lena, in an oversized hoodie and sweatpants, holding a large bag of potstickers. Before Lena can even speak, a large glass of wine is shoved into her spare hand by Alex. Alex just looks her in the eye and shrugs.

“You’re going to need this.”


	5. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie does what she does best, Lena knows what's up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

After the four girls dealt the food between them, they decide to play a game. They agree on Monopoly because it’s a classic. So, they settle in and start to play, whilst having friendly conversation between them. It’s then that Maggie decides it’s time to start her detective work.

“So little Luthor, you seeing anyone at the moment? Any magnificent men? Or perhaps some lovely ladies?” Kara coughs loudly at Maggie’s blunt questioning. Alex just looks between the two of them before swiftly finishing the rest of her wine in one gulp. Lena smiles and rolls the dice. 

“I’m not seeing anyone currently. There is someone I’m interested in but I’m not sure if they like me back,” she replies casually. Maggie nods knowingly and opens her mouth to speak again. Alex flicks her on the arm and whispers ‘be more subtle’. Maggie gives her a look before turning to speak again.

“So, Lena I’m interested to know, what were you like as a child?” Maggie raises her eyebrows at Alex as if to ask if that was acceptable. Alex shrugs and nods slightly. Lena watches the exchange with interest. She definitely knows there’s something going on now. 

“Well I’m afraid there’s really not much to tell. I was fairly quiet and kept to myself. I went to a girl’s boarding school in Ireland but basically just focused on my studies while I was there. Not as interesting as you hoped I’m sure,” she says quietly. Maggie just grins.

“I’m intrigued actually, a girl’s school eh? Young lesbian me would have loved that. How was it for you?” Lena narrows her eyes as she realises what is happening. Maggie is trying to work out if she’s gay. Her eyes flicker to Kara who is very focused on moving her token across the board.   
Suddenly Lena understands. She understands why she was being asked these questions, she understands the whispered conversation in the car and most importantly, she understands why Kara is slowly turning a darker red while she stares at her. After a bit of an internal fist pump, she realises that this could be fun. 

“Well as I say, I mainly just focused on my studies. I socialised here and there but nothing really stands out.” She answers the questions vaguely, not disproving any theories but certainly not giving confirmation. Maggie looks thoughtful for a moment before changing tactics completely. 

“Do you have any tattoos?” she asks. Lena isn’t expecting the question and is a little confused about Maggie’s angle with this one. 

“Yes, I have a few,” she answers slowly. Maggie’s eyes flicker to Kara and she turns back to Lena with an innocent look on her face. 

“Kara likes tattoos, don’t you Kara?” Kara looks like she’s about to explode with embarrassment. 

“I guess so yeah?” she replies nervously. Lena winks at her. 

“Well I guess I’ll have to show you them some time.” Kara squeaks something about getting another drink and practically leaps over the back of the couch in an attempt to escape. Lena chuckles to herself. Alex has suddenly become a lot more interested in the conversation. Maggie chimes in with another question.

“Lena what’s the worst thing your parents have ever caught you doing? Mine’s when my parents caught me making out with a girl on the kitchen bench when we were supposed to be cooking dinner.” Lena raises an eyebrow at that. 

“Well as I said I was fairly quiet as a child, but I was also pretty sneaky so I got away with most of my… endeavours,” she said with a shrug. At that moment Kara returns with a glass of raspberry lemonade and sits back on the couch. Alex grins at her arrival and decides now would be a great time to embarrass Kara again.

“You know once when Kara was 14, she climbed on the roof of the school to impress this girl.” Lena and Maggie start giggling, the wine clearly starting to have an effect. 

“Anyway, yeah she ended up falling off and breaking her arm. And to make things worse, she didn’t even end up getting the girl anyway.” Kara has her face buried in her hands and Lena can see the tips of her ears have gone pink. She decides to take a risk.

“Well that girl must have been pretty stupid to turn down someone like you.” Kara lifts her head out of her hands in shock and is met with a soft smile from Lena. Maggie opens her mouth to say something, but Alex jabs her in the ribs. She stands up, pulling Maggie with her.

“It’s time for us to leave,” she announces loudly. Maggie grins and bows dramatically.

“Indeed, my job here is done. You kids have fun!” 

The girls quickly exit the building. As they walk out the door, Lena thinks she hears an ‘I told you so’ from Maggie, and she can only imagine the eye roll she receives in return. 

“And then there were two,” she says, turning to look back at Kara.


	6. A Flower Tells A Thousand Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now there's flowers I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

There is silence for a few seconds. Surprisingly, Kara is the one to break it. 

“I’m sorry about them, they can be intense,” she says quietly. Lena laughs lightly.

“Don’t apologise. It was nice to have people take an interest in me rather than my mother or brother for once.” Kara nods sympathetically. Lena looks around the apartment, her eyes landing on the door to a small balcony. She notices the outside area is full of different flowerpots.

“Those are lovely flowers,” she says pointing. Kara looks in that direction and nods enthusiastically. 

“I used to work as a florist and I really developed a passion for flowers. When I became a reporter I wanted to keep growing flowers as a hobby. They all have such different meanings and it’s just so cool,” she explains excitedly.

“Would you tell me about them?” Lena asks with genuine interest. Seeing Kara light up was adorable and she wanted it to last as long as possible. Kara seems ecstatic as she grabs Lena’s hand and pulls her out onto the balcony. 

“Do you want me to just point at them and explain their meanings or…” she trails off, unsure of what to do. Lena gestures wildly.

“Whatever works best for you.” Kara nods thoughtfully. 

“How about I compose a bouquet for you and then I’ll explain what each flower means?” she says after a few moments. Lena nods and smiles.

“That sounds lovely.” Lena watches as Kara begins to compile a few different types of flowers. She pulls a ribbon out of a small box off to the side and expertly ties in around the bouquet. After she’s finished, she shyly holds it out for Lena to take. Lena smiles at the wild splash of colour throughout the bouquet. 

“It’s beautiful,” Lena says softly, “what do the flowers mean?” 

“Well I tried to make it have meaning so it relates to you and me. This one here is a Freesia. It usually means innocence and thoughtfulness. Then there’s some Gerbera daisies which usually mean cheerfulness. There’s a little bit of heather down there for good luck. These are Irises, they mean wisdom and trust. There’s a Ranunculus right here, basically it says I think you’re very attractive which is true I mean look at you,” Kara pauses her rush of words to let out a nervous giggle. 

Lena points at the last flower left in the bouquet. Truthfully, she knows what this one means, but she just wants to hear Kara say it. Kara looks at the final flower. She knew she took a risk including this one but there’s not turning back now. She takes a deep breath. 

“That one is a Forget-Me-Not. It symbolises true love.”


	7. Who Won The Bet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later, who won??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter, hope you enjoy :)

The wedding is beautiful. There’s really no other way to describe it. Both Kara and Lena look stunning, and if Alex cries the entire way through the ceremony, well that’s her business. Flowers are placed on every table, the calming blue adding a splash of colour all around the room. 

Forget-Me-Nots. 

It’s been 5 years since the day on the balcony. 5 years since Maggie Sawyer interfered in the love life of her girlfriend’s younger sister. And yes, Maggie absolutely did take credit for them getting together, despite Kara being the one who finally confessed her feelings.

And it’s been 5 years since the bet was placed. The bet that started it all. In the excitement of Kara and Lena officially getting together, Alex and Maggie had temporarily forgotten the bet. And so, everyone’s lives continued, and no-one ever got the grand prize of $20 and a bottle of whisky. 

Until now. The four girls are gathered together around a warm fire for their own mini celebration of Kara and Lena’s marriage. Each couple is snuggled up together, toasting marshmallows on long sticks. Lena is asleep, snoring lightly against Kara’s chest. It’s then that Maggie remembers. 

“Oh my God!” she practically shouts. Alex almost jumps out her skin in shock and Kara’s marshmallow chooses that moment to fall off into the fire. 

“Jeez Maggie, what was that for?” Kara complains. 

“We never settled the bet!” Maggie says turning to Alex. Alex is, for some reason, smiling somewhat evilly. 

“Well I certainly didn’t win, because Luthor here is definitely into women. But you didn’t win either…” she says. Maggie looks at her confused.

“Yeah I did. I bet she was into women, so I win. Now pay up Danvers.” But Alex just grins and shakes her head. Kara looks a bit confused as well so she explains.

“You bet she was a lesbian,” Alex says. Kara’s expression changes as she understands. 

“Lena’s bisexual,” Kara says with a grin. Maggie’s expression is horrified. 

“We can’t have no winner, that’s ridiculous! We have to decide who won.” The three girls are quiet for a bit as they think over the situation. Kara looks down at her sleeping wife, mouth slightly open and hands bunched into Kara’s t-shirt. She smiles softly and looks up at Alex and Maggie.

“I know I wasn’t part of the bet… but I think that maybe I won.”

And really, looking at the two newly-weds snuggled up next to the fire, how could you possibly argue with that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. It means a lot that so many people have read this and hopefully enjoyed it. Writing it and hearing the positive feedback has really helped me cope with a lot at the moment so thank you to everyone. :)


End file.
